31 de Octubre
by melissablack04
Summary: Después de la batalla final, Sirius Black se encuentra en el cementerio del Valle de Godric visitando la tumba de sus amigos fallecidos y comienza a recordar las aventuras por las que tuvo que pasar para poder estar con su esposa. [One-Shot].


_Hola, queridos lectores/lectoras. ¡Feliz halloween! Y justo para conmemorar esta bonita fecha, decidí subir este one-shot que ya había escrito hace tiempo (y está publicado en otras plataformas) en memoria de James y Lily Potter. Espero que sea de su agrado y no me manden tantos crucios jaja._

 _MelissaNoemí_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sirius Black se encontraba caminando por las calles del Valle de Godric repletas de niños y adultos quienes celebraban una de las fechas favoritas para brujas y magos: Halloween, puesto que era 31 de octubre.

Y a pesar de la celebración aún se podía sentir un ambiente de luto, pues habían transcurrido pocos años desde la última guerra del mundo mágico y algunas heridas no habían sanado por completo y habían otras que jamás sanarían justo como la de Sirius, quien dejo que sus pies lo llevasen por aquel camino que había recorrido tantas veces y a pesar de hacerlo desde hacía varios años aun no podía evitar que se le formase un nudo en la garganta cada vez que iba de visita al cementerio del Valle de Godric.

Su caminata termino al encontrarse con aquella lápida de mármol blanco a la que había ido a llorar tantas veces en el pasado, la cual se encontraba adornada con flores blancas.

"Harry" fue en lo primero que pensó, pues desde que el muchacho había sabido donde descansaban los restos de sus padres todos los meses iba a platicar con ellos y a dejarles flores; antes lo hacía solo después comenzó a ir con su esposa Ginny y ahora iba también con su pequeño hijo James Sirius.

-Mi buen amigo Cornamenta, me imagino que tienes el pecho ridículamente inflando simulando orgullo después ver al pequeño heredero del mal de la familia Potter- bromeo el hombre de los ojos grises mientras depositaba sobre la lápida un arreglo de flores de lili blancas que había comprado en un local muggle cerca de Grimmauld Place.

-Si tú y Lily estuviesen aquí muy probablemente estarían muy orgullosos de él y de Harry quien es un hombre extraordinario y no lo digo solo porque sea su padrino, sino porque a pesar de ser tan joven es tan maduro, incluso a veces lo es más que yo…- y de repente el mago comenzó a reírse como si alguien le hubiese contestado ante lo que acababa de decir.

-Jajajajaja… ya se lo que dirás Lily "cualquiera es más maduro que tú, Sirius" pero lo digo enserio, Harry ha sabido ser un buen padrino para el pequeño Teddy, un buen esposo para Ginny, un buen amigo para Ron y para Hermione, un buen padre para el pequeño James y para mí más que un ahijado es un gran amigo, quien a pesar de muchas cosas me ha apoyado cuando eh tomado las decisiones más descabelladas como cuando animé a Remus a que saliera con mi prima Tonks, o incluso cuando le confesé a Harry que estaba enamorado de mi brillante y hermosa esposa-

Por un momento el silencio inundo el lugar llevando a recordar a Sirius ese último momento.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Eran las vacaciones de invierno cuando Harry y Sirius cenaban tranquilamente en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, cuando el chico de los ojos verdes no se contuvo más y comenzó la típica bochornosa charla con su padrino._

 _-Oye Sirius…yo…yo…necesito un consejo tuyo- comento con nerviosismo el chico._

 _-Vamos Harry, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, anda suéltalo- lo animó el animago._

 _-Bien, pero primero promete que mantendrás tu gran bocota cerrada, no se lo puedes contar a nadie y cuando digo a nadie es a nadie, ni a Remus ¿de acuerdo?- le advirtió el joven Potter._

 _-Ufff… vaya que debe ser algo gordo, pero está bien lo prometo, ahora déjate de tonterías y cuéntame-_

 _-Pues verás…me gusta una chica y mucho, bueno no, bueno sí. ¡Agh no lo sé! -_

 _-Harry, Harry, solo tienes que decirle a Ginny y listo, ella está loca por ti- ante las palabras de su padrino, el chico de lentes enrojeció furiosamente._

 _-¡¿Cómo rayos…?!- Sirius lo interrumpió, era tan diferente a su difunto amigo James, quien se la pasaba pregonando todo el día lo enamorado que estaba de Lily Evans cuando aún eran muy jóvenes._

 _-¿Lo supe? Baaah es más que obvio, la forma en que la miras, la forma en que ella te mira, como ambos buscan la mirada del otro, como se sonrojan cada vez que se tocan o se rozan.  
Honestamente no sé cómo los hermanos Weasley no se han dado cuenta sino muy probablemente tendrías los ojos morados- canturreo en modo de burla Sirius. _

_Por un momento el chico de gafas sonrió con ironía ante la idea de cómo podrían reaccionar los hermanos Weasley si él y Ginny…_

 _-Ella es la hermana de Ron- finalizo Harry, como si ese fuera un punto que nadie pudiese debatir._

 _-Entiendo ese viejo código de camaradas de "las hermanas son intocables" pero vamos, seguro que Ron lo entenderá, incluso los gemelos si prometes y juras mantener tus manos alejadas de su hermana- agrego con suficiencia el mago._

 _-Tú lo dices porque puedes salir libremente con Rosmerta- le recriminó el de los ojos verdes, quien comenzaba a sentirse más en confianza para hablar del tema de Ginny con su padrino ya que definitivamente con Ron no podría decir ni pio._

 _-¿Rosmerta? ¡Qué va! Ella y yo somos amigos desde que tu padre y yo estábamos en Hogwarts. No te negare que es una mujer muy atractiva pero no es mi tipo de chica- sonrió abiertamente el animago, quien en su mente visualizo a cierta chica de ojos color…_

 _-Entonces ¿Hay alguna candidata a ser mi madrina?- lo sondeo el Gryffindor. Vaya, nunca se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad, de ver a su padrino enamorado de alguna mujer o incluso casado, simplemente aquello era muy "anti-Sirius"._

 _-En realidad Harry, estoy en una situación aún peor que la tuya, muy probablemente te horrorizarías si te contara quien es la chica de la que me eh enamorado- contesto muy melancólicamente Sirius al recordar el "pequeño" problema al que se enfrentaba._

 _-¿Peor que enamorarte de la hermana de tu mejor amigo? Lo dudo mucho- le replico Harry quien no veía que situación podría ser peor que la suya. A menos que se enamorara de McGonagall o alguna cosa así._

 _-¡Estas enamorado! ¡Mentiroso, dijiste que solo te gustaba!- intento desviar la conversación el ojigris, quien sabia el rumbo peligroso que estaba tomando ésta._

 _-No intentes desviar el tema Sirius, no seas cobarde y dime, yo ya te dije lo de Ginny y más te vale mantener cerrado el pico- contraataco Harry._

 _-Está bien, pero promete que no me juzgaras tan duramente y… que no le dirás a nadie, mucho menos a Ron o a Molly…- le pidió Sirius, quien se sentía acorralado._

 _-Está bien, prometo no juzgarte ni nada por el estilo- prometio el joven mago. Quien no se imaginaba quien era la dueña del corazón de Sirius._

 _-Bien, desde hace como dos años me escribo con Hermione…- Harry sorprendido lo interrumpio.-_

 _-¿Le has pedido consejos amorosos a Hermione? No pense que tuviese tanta experiencia, hasta donde sabía ella solo había salido con Krum- le contesto atropelladamente el chico de la cicatriz._

 _-Estoy enamorado de Hermione- le contesto tajantemente el heredero de la familia Black mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía rumbo a su habitación dejando a un Harry completamente en shock, pues ¿cómo nargles era posible eso? ¡Por Merlín! Hermione podría ser su hija…_

 _Necesitaba una explicación lógica de aquello, pues simplemente no era posible, era algo casi antinatural y en realidad no se le ocurría nada que tuviesen en común, salvo que ambos eran personas sumamente brillantes y amaban leer en particular cosas sobre literatura clásica, sin embargo por los relatos de Remus, todas las mujeres con las que anteriormente Sirius había salido eran de una "belleza exuberante" y bueno, no era que Hermione no fuera una chica preciosa, claro que lo era pero era tan tímida, tan discreta… Simplemente era algo sorprendente. Así que el chico de los ojos verdes lo siguió hacia su habitación tratando de tranquilizarse y preguntarle sin insultarlo o golpearlo, pues quería a Hermione más que como una amiga, sino como una hermana._

 _Cuando Harry entro a la habitación de su padrino, este se encontraba recostado cómodamente sobre su cama, evitando su mirada, cosa muy atípica de él, esto le provoco un pequeño escalofrío al joven de los ojos verdes, quien se aventuró a sentarse frente a él y preguntarle de la manera más calmada posible:_

 _-¿De verdad estas ummmm ya sabes…enamorado de Hermione? Ella es como mi hermana y lo sabes, y también sabes que odiaría que jugaras con ella. Es una gran bruja y aunque demuestre lo contrario es muy frágil y…- Sirius lo corto de repente clavando sus profundos ojos grises en el muchacho._

 _-Lo se, es una mujer extraordinaria y bueno suena tonto, pero nunca sentí lo que siento por ella y al parecer ella me corresponde…- nuevamente el chico de los ojos verdes lo interrumpio sorprendido ante aquella revelación._

 _-¿Ella lo sabe? ¿No me digas que están saliendo? Vaya que me siento ofendido, creí que era su mejor amigo y aun así no me lo conto y bueno, Ron se pondrá furioso cuando se entere- vaya que esto era sorpresivo, jamás pensó que Hermione pudiera estar saliendo a "escondidas" con un hombre mayor ex convicto. Sin lugar a dudas el y Ron eran una mala influencia para ella. Y hablando de Ron era más que evidente que el pelirrojo también se sentía atraído por la castaña, sin embargo se encontraba en una tormentosa y asfixiante relación con su compañera de casa Lavender Brown, lo cual lo dejaba completamente fuera de la jugada._

 _\- Ella tenia miedo de como podías reaccionar y honestamente yo también, bueno en general tenemos miedo de la reacción de todos cuando nuestra relación se haga púbica, así que decidimos esperar un poco para soltar la bomba. Y en cuanto a Ron…el tuvo su oportunidad y la dejo ir- sonrió el animago un poco más animado al ver la actitud más relajada del hijo de su difunto mejor amigo._

 _-No lo puedo creer, es que ustedes dos son tan diferentes…Si Dumbledore se llegase a enterar, te echaría de la orden- bromeo Harry._

 _-En realidad Dumbledore también lo sabe, unos días después de que Hermione y yo comenzáramos a salir, el viejo Dumby nos vio una noche tomados de las manos en la torre de Astronomía. Parecía bastante divertido y nos recomendó ser más cuidadosos y discretos a menos que quisiésemos un sermón de McGonagall- sonrió Sirius al recordar aquella recomendación del viejo director de Hogwarts._

 _-Nuevamente me siento ofendido Sirius, fuiste al colegio y ni siquiera me lo contaste. Vaya que Hermione te trae bien …-_

 _-Jajaja lo siento Harry, pero le prometí no decirte nada hasta que ambos pudiéramos hablar contigo y seguramente me matara cuando se entere. Y hablando de eso… la invite a pasar unos días aquí en la casa y bueno, si mis nulas matemáticas no me fallan vendrá mañana por la mañana- ante ello Harry entró en pánico. En realidad no estaba listo para lidiar con aquello y menos ver a Hermione su amiga sabelotodo amante de lo correcto y de las reglas, como la actual "pareja" de Sirius…_

 _-No pongas esa cara, solo simula no saber nada y ya o me meterás en un buen lío con ella- le comento Sirius, quien ahora se sentía más tranquilo y liberado de aquel secreto. Si por el fuera le gritaría al mundo entero que amaba a esa pequeña bruja, pero dado que aún era menor de edad podrían haber problemas legales de por medio._

 _-Está bien, intentare sacar mis dotes de actor, pero no te aseguro nada- le sonrió su ahijado al mismo tiempo que se disponía a salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, se volteó y por último le comentó con sorna:_

 _-Eres un asaltacunas ¿sabías?- le comento malévolamente para intentar hacerlo sonrojar, pero con lo que no contaba era con la respuesta del animago._

 _-Un asaltacunas igual que tú- le sonrió con malicia. Y ambos magos comenzaron una guerra de almohadas llena de risas y plumas._

 _Al día siguiente con la llegada de Hermione a la Ancestral y noble casa de los Black, Harry se había puesto más nervioso de lo habitual y es que había sido un completo idiota al no darse cuenta como se miraban esos dos, y es que jamás se imaginó ver así a su racional amiga, era algo tan anormal. Así que no pudo más y en pleno desayuno soltó la bomba._

 _-¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso ya?- les recrimino a los dos, quienes se tensaron de inmediato. Harry prosiguió._

 _-Escucha Hermione, Sirius me conto lo suyo anoche y no te enfades con él, en cierto modo yo lo presione para saber que se traía… y bueno me enteré que ahora eres una especie de uuh… madrina para mí y aunque me sorprendió muchísimo que no me contaras nada a pesar de que soy tu mejor amigo. No te negaré que esto me parece cosa de locos y me trastorna un poco, pero no me interpondré ni armare un escándalo, ambos son lo suficientemente mayores para decidir qué es lo que quieren en su vida - el muchacho poco a poco comenzó a callarse ante la mirada incomoda de su amiga, vaya que la había tomado por sorpresa y ni hablar de su padrino quien tenía una mirada de miedo, sorpresa y felicidad combinadas._

 _\- ¡Oh, Harry! – gimoteó Hermione y de inmediato abandonó su asiento y de inmediato se arrojó a los brazos de un sorprendido Harry._

 _-Está bien Hermione, tranquila o Sirius me matara por andar abrazando a su chica- le susurro Harry mientras Hermione enrojecía furiosamente._

 _-Basta Potter o mallugaras a mi chica- intervino Sirius, quien aparentaba molestia, pero realmente estaba divertido._

 _-Oh Sirius, cierra la boca- de repente Hermione se separó de su amigo y se acercó al ojigris quien sin dudarlo paso uno de sus fuertes brazos sobre los delgados hombros de la chica. Ante ello Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar, por una parte, estaba más que feliz por su padrino y bueno también por Hermione, pero a la vez era tan extraño, jamás imaginó que aquello pudiese pasar. Aunque también estaba algo asustado, no sabía en realidad si aquella relación fracasaría y él se vería entre la espada y la pared o el terminaría siendo testigo en la boda de su padrino y su mejor amiga._

 _El tiempo pasaba y aquella relación, lejos de ser pasajera y sin mucho sentido, cada vez se hacía más fuerte, además de que seguía siendo secreta puesto que una vez que Hermione cumpliera la mayoría de edad se haría publica y Sirius le pediría matrimonio._

 _-¡Estás loco! No pueden casarse- le recrimino Harry a su padrino una vez que termino el funeral de Dumbledore y caminaban rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid._

 _-Si podemos, de hecho hace una semana compre un anillo para pedirle que sea mi esposa, solo…- Ron se les unió y corto de repente a Sirius._

 _-Vaya, ¿A quién le pedirás matrimonio Sirius? No sabía que estuvieses saliendo con alguien- comento interesadamente el pelirrojo, quien desconocía por completo la relación entre el animago y Hermione._

 _-Es una sorpresa Ron, muy pronto lo sabrás, mientras tanto ¿Dónde están las chicas?- dijo refiriéndose a Ginny y a Hermione._

 _-Por aquí- intervino Ginny quien iba acompañada de la castaña un poco más atrás de ellos._

 _Ginny tomo a Harry por el brazo y este le correspondió con un tierno beso en los labios. Este hecho incomodo al pelirrojo quien no tardo en hacer una mueca de incomodidad._

 _-Esas manos Potter, ponlas donde podamos verlas- intervinieron los gemelos quienes le lanzaban miradas de advertencia al ojiverde. Esta vez Ginny intervino._

 _-¿A caso no puedo estar con MI novio sin que ustedes- dijo señalando a los gemelos y a Ron- arruinen el momento?-_

 _Sirius y Hermione parecían absortos de aquella rabieta entre los hermanos Weasley, así que Sirius le paso el brazo por los hombros a la chica despreocupadamente._

 _\- ¿Vendrías hoy a Grimmauld Place, bonita? Te tengo una sorpresa- le sonrió._

 _-Oh Sirius, estos tiempos son horribles. Claro que iré, no sé si mañana estaremos juntos o jamás nos volvamos a ver- lloriqueo Hermione, pues con la muerte de Dumbledore se sentía más que vulnerable y sabía que tanto ella, como Sirius, Harry, y general toda la familia Weasley serían los principales blancos de ataque._

 _-Es precisamente por eso que necesito que vayas, te esperaré- Sirius le dirigió una mirada llena de amor y desesperación. Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a marcharse._

 _A las 10 en punto Hermione Granger se encontraba en Grimmauld Place cenando amenamente con Sirius y es que esta noche Kreatcher se había lucido, las patatas rellenas estaban deliciosas y ni qué decir del salmón…_

 _-A este paso engordare Sirius- dijo la castaña mientras tomaban el postre, que era tarta de chocolate con trozos de calabaza._

 _-Y seguirás siendo hermosa para mí y lo sabes. Pero bueno, hace unos días estuve platicando con Remus y hay buenas noticias- dijo haciendo una ligera y dramática pausa - ¡Se va a casar con Tonks! Por fin, otra boda merodeadora después de tantos años- sonrió el animago con ganas y es que no era para menos. Su único mejor amigo merodeador vivo se casa y nada más y nada menos que con su sobrina._

 _-¡Me da tanto gusto por Remus! Y bueno Tonks es increíble. Espero que sean muy felices juntos- respondió animadamente la chica, quien le tenía un profundo aprecio a Remus Lupin a partir de que éste fuese su profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras en su tercer año._

 _-Lo sé, y bueno, me han pedido que sea testigo en su boda, pero yo les eh dicho que no- dijo mirando fijamente a la castaña quien no daba crédito a lo que cavaba de escuchar y antes de que pudiera protestar, Sirius continuo – a menos que el otro testigo, aunque sea simbólico sea mi prometida- finalizó. Ante ello Hermione no sabía que pensar o que sentir pues en realidad no creía que aquello hubiese sido una total y absoluta mentira, aunque estaba el antecedente que alguna vez Remus Lupin menciono diciendo que Sirius en su juventud era un "casanova o playboy" y ante esa sola idea se sentía destrozada. Por un instante creyó que aquello significaba el fin de su fugaz y loca relación con Sirius._

 _Se dispuso a levantarse e irse con lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad, pues creía que en cualquier momento surgiría de las sombras alguna mujer como Rosmerta y Sirius le diría que ella era su prometida y evidentemente que lo suyo ya no podía seguir y que todo había sido un juego nada más. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que el hombre de los ojos grises se encontraba arrodillado ante ella y sostenía un hermoso anillo._

 _-Mi bella, hermosa y brillante Hermione, ¿Te casarías con este ordinario, sexy y viejo pero cool merodeador?- la propuesta de Sirius la había tomado desprevenida y es que no era para menos, de repente aquel panorama triste y desolador se había tornado en algo verdaderamente esperanzador. No salía ninguna palabra de sus labios, por más que intentaba emitir algún sonido, pero era aún más grande su asombro._

 _-¿Bonita, estas bien?- nuevamente comento Sirius, quien se notaba nervioso al no recibir respuesta de su chica. Por dentro lo único que suplicaba era "No me rechaces por favor"._

 _-Te amo Sirius y eso creo que es más que obvio. Y también sabes que estoy dispuesta a todo por ti y bueno, la verdad la parte racional que aún queda en mi cerebro dice "al diablo con todo Hermione, mañana podrían estar muertos" así que si, acepto ser tu esposa- y ante ello, la castaña deposito un gran beso en los carnosos labios del animago, beso que fue totalmente correspondido por éste último._

 _Al poco tiempo, Sirius se reunió con Remus Lupin justamente para tratar el tema de su prometida y es que no sería un tema fácil. Sirius sabía perfectamente que Hermione la alumna favorita de Lunático y muy probablemente se reacción seria mil veces peor que la de Harry._

 _-¿Y bien, Canuto, por fin te dejaras de misterios? Ya suéltalo- Remus Lupin lo saco de sus pensamientos._

 _-De acuerdo, solo promete mantener tu boca-hocico cerrado ¿de acuerdo? No quiero meter a mi chica en un lio antes de tiempo- Remus le dirigió un leve asentimiento mientras tomaba su cerveza de mantequilla._

 _-Bien, te hare un pertinente resumen- el hombre de los ojos grises prosiguió- desde hace dos años comencé a escribirme con Hermione y bueno, tienes toda la razón, es una mujer extraordinaria, nos enamoramos y hace algunos meses comenzamos a salir y…- el hombre lobo parecía que iba a interrumpirlo, pero Sirius se adelantó- Cierra la boca Lunny prometiste esperar hasta el final… A si, como te estaba diciendo, justamente hace unas semanas le pedí que fuera mi esposa y ella acepto. ¿Puedes creerlo? El merodeador más sexy y antes indomable ¡Se casa!- sonrió abiertamente al lobo quien no daba crédito ante lo que estaba escuchando y es que no era para menos. Siempre había considerado a Hermione como una chica sumamente madura, amante de las reglas, de lo correcto…y de repente viene su loco y nada correcto amigo y le dice que se casan... "las vueltas que da la vida" pensó para sí mismo._

 _-Di algo Lunático, si mueres Dora me matara por dejarla viuda antes de tiempo- bromeo el animago._

 _-¿Qué te puedo decir Sirius? No te puedo decir que no estoy sorprendido. Tú y Hermione…¿Es enserio? Y no me mires así- lo recrimino al ver que Sirius comenzaba a abrir la boca- Es que son tan diferentes, aunque supongo que ustedes cumplen con la regla de "lo opuesto se atrae". Sería un hipócrita si te dijera que eres mucho mayor que ella, porque bueno, Dora y yo no somos la pareja más normal del universo. Solo te puedo decir que estoy muy contento que por fin hayas encontrado a alguien con quien compartir tu vida y bueno…admiro la valentía a Hermione por querer soportarte el resto de sus días, otra muestra de lo Gryffindor que es- termino Remus quien le dio una sincera sonrisa a su viejo amigo._

 _-Sabia contar contigo amigo, gracias por tu apoyo- y le dio cariñosamente unas palmadas en la espalda._

 _-¿Alguien aparte de mi lo sabe?- quiso saber el ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

 _-Bueno en realidad no mucha gente, solo Harry, tú y bueno Dora, porque dudo siquiera que puedas esperarte hasta el día de tu boda para decirle, el viejo Dumby y los padres de Hermione -_

 _-Vaya, ¿Cómo reaccionaron los padres de Hermione? Supongo que el Sr. Granger está furioso- comento el licántropo recordando un poco la reacción de Ted Tonks._

 _-Pues digamos que no soy el yerno que tenían en mente, pero al menos me tratan con educación y respeto, aunque más que por mí, lo hacen por Hermione- comento Sirius mientras le daba un último trago a su tarro._

 _-Te entiendo más de lo que imaginas Canuto, y bueno los espero dentro de unos días en casa de mi madre, ahí haremos una pequeña celebración…- Sirius lo interrumpió._

 _-Mi querido y estimado Lunático, mi humilde hogar, es tuyo, y bueno podrían hacer la fiesta ahí, Kreatcher estará más que complacido en cocinar un manjar y no tener que verme todo el día- Remus se sonrojo de vergüenza, pues Sirius siempre había sido así._

 _-Canuto yo…- el hombre lobo se quedó sin palabras._

 _-Vamos Lunático, es lo menos que puedo darte a ti y a mi pequeña sobrina. Le pediré a Hermione que me ayude a escoger la decoración y bueno, probablemente comencemos a mirar cosas para la nuestra- sonrió el hombre de los ojos grises, quien se notaba más alegre y hasta más joven, aunque bueno, no era que viera taaaan viejo, de hecho, parecía que los años no pasaban por él aunque Azkaban había dejado sus marcas._

 _-No tengo como agradecerte, de verdad, gracias Sirius- finalizo Remus._

 _-Claro que sí, puedes hacerlo haciendo feliz a Tonks y haciendo bebes bonitos- sonrió sacarronamente el animago._

 _Los días pasaron volando y bueno, Hermione estaba más que emocionada por la boda, escogiendo el banquete, las flores, entre otras "banalidades" como solía llamarlas ella._

 _El día por fin había llegado y aunque Hermione solo sería la madrina simbólica de aquella unión estaba más que emocionada. Y aunque sería algo sumamente íntimo estaba feliz por Tonks y por Remus.  
Desde que Sirius y ella había hablado con sus padres de su compromiso, Hermione había llegado a Grimmuald Place para seguir con los preparativos de la boda de Remus y en unos días partiría para la misión de sacar a Harry de la casa de los Dursley, lo cual sería después de su 17 cumpleaños. Y algunas semanas después tendría lugar la boda del primogénito del matrimonio Weasley, Bill con la nada más y nada menos que la campeona de Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour._

 _La boda de Remus y Tonks transcurrio sin ningún altercado, por el contrario, tanto los padres de Tonks como la madre de Remus estaban más que contentos, inclusive Ojoloco Moody, y ni hablar de la pareja._

 _Sin embargo, pasada la boda hubo una reunión de la Orden del Fenix y se hizo un un plan concreto sobre la misión "Rescate a Potter". Hermione había aceptado ser un "falso Potter" pues esto sería después de su cumpleaños y por lo tanto sería mayor de edad. Al igual que Hermione, Sirius había aceptado ser un protector de un falso Potter, el cual evidentemente sería Hermione._

 _Días antes de la misión fue el cumpleaños de Hermione y aunque ella no quiso la fastuosa fiesta que quería darle Sirius, decidieron ir a celebrar a un lindo restaurante de comida tailandesa con los padres y abuelos de la bruja. Todo había sido verdaderamente tranquilo y cordial, hasta que la abuela Granger decidió hacer la pregunta menos adecuada dada la situación con los suegros de Sirius._

 _-¿Cuándo planean la boda? Espero que sea pronto, me gustan las bodas y me gusta el whisky- ante la pregunta Hermione se sonrojo por completo, jamás, ni en sus sueños más locos se imaginó pasar por una situación como aquella, pues su abuela generalmente le hacía preguntas con respecto a sus estudios, no a su antes nula vida amorosa. Sirius al percatarse de aquello decidió controlar la situación._

 _-Jajajajaja sabe, mi estimada y distinguida señora, a mí también me gusta el whisky y en cuanto a la boda, esperaremos a que Hermione termine su último año en el colegio y en pocos días será la boda- contesto naturalmente el animago. Ante ello la abuela Granger sin más, soltó la bomba._

 _-Pues espero que al menos no demoren mucho en tener bebés, me hago vieja cada segundo y me gustaría al menos conocer a uno de mis bisnietos, porque tendrán más de uno ¿cierto?- ante aquella "inocente" interrogante el Sr. Granger casi se ahoga con su copa de vino, al mismo tiempo su rostro se tornaba de diferentes colores, pasando del rojo, al azul y posteriormente al violeta._

 _Después del pequeño incidente en el cumpleaños de Hermione, dio paso a la misión "Rescate a Potter" y como era de esperarse, Harry puso resistencia ante aquel descabellado plan, pero finalmente, Hermione le arranco un par de cabellos y los colocó en la poción multijugos que sostenía Ojoloco. Y tanto los gemelos, Ron, Mundungus, Fleur y Hermione hicieron una fila para tomar la poción y ser los "falsos Potter"._

 _Tras la idea, Sirius no pudo apartar los ojos de Hermione porque, aunque el cuidaría con su vida de ella en su mente también estaba la posibilidad de que fuese la última noche que ambos pasaran con vida… Ante sus ojos los rasgos finos de la joven bruja cambiaron para hacerse más varoniles, sus hermosos ojos color almendra cambiaron al verde que alguna vez le perteneció a Lily Evans, su cabello castaño desordenado se encogió y además tomo una coloración negra intensa, igual a la que tuviese James Potter._

 _Terminada la transformación los falsos Potter comenzaron a cambiarse la ropa y en ese momento fue cuando Sirius se volvió a sentir como un adolescente hormonal al ver a Hermione (ahora Harry) quitarse la camisa y quedarse solo en sujetador y bueno, probablemente la imagen mental de Harry con sujetador habría sido la más bizarra y la guardaría para hacer bromas durante un buen tiempo, pero en realidad ese sensual y tentador pedazo de encaje rosado pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a su dulce y angelical prometida._

 _Y bueno, aunque él y Hermione había compartido algunos besos y caricias algo intensas en Grimmauld Place, ambos habían acordado esperar hasta después de la boda para tener intimidad, pero vaya que era una tarea sumamente compleja para el animago, quien se regañó mentalmente "calma Canuto, o todo mundo se enterara"_

 _Sin embargo la misión no fue nada amigable, puesto que por poco mueren todo gracias a Bellatrix Lastrange._

 _-¿A caso esa mujer nunca nos dejara en paz?- gimoteo Hermione quien a pesar de que en la pequeña batalla en pleno cielo se mostrara tan fiera y valiente, ahora parecía un pequeño gatito asustado._

 _-Espero ser yo quien se ocupe de ella muy pronto, bonita- y antes de acercarse a la madriguera, Sirius y Hermione bajaron de sus respectivas escobas y se besaron como nunca, pues no creyeron estar tan cerca de la muerte, tan cerca de separarse._

 _Ambos caminaron abrazados rumbo a la madriguera, esperando tener buenas noticias con respecto a los demás y para su sorpresa eran los últimos._

 _Los días pasaron y por fin llego la boda de Bill y Fleur, y fue ahí cuando Sirius conoció por fin al tal Viktor Krum, quien fuese un ex novio de Hermione y vaya que era una bestia andante._

 _-Krum es un idiota- espeto molesto Ron, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima al susodicho y a Hermione mientras conversaban alegremente de Merlín sabrá que cosas._

 _Ante ello, el hombre de los ojos grises sintió una punzada de celos y por partida doble, pues por un lado estaba el troll de Krum que evidenciaba a más no poder que intentaba cortejar a Hermione, y por otro lado estaba Ron, quien a pesar de salir con Lavender Brown no dejaba de lado el hecho de que se sentía atraído por Hermione y esto incomodo al animago, pues sabía que ambos eran buenos prospectos para Hermione, pues eran jóvenes, valientes, atractivos…_

 _-No seas tonto Sirius, Hermione acepto ser tu esposa, confía en ella- lo saco de sus pensamientos su ahijado, el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Y ante ello se relajó pues era más que cierto. Ojalá pudiera convencerla de casarse lo más pronto posible, pues a regañadientes la noche anterior Hermione le había confesado que Harry tenía una misión que cumplir por órdenes del viejo Dumby y, por ende, ni ella ni Ron ni el mismo Harry regresarían a Hogwarts ese año para graduarse, primero debían completar la misión y habían acordado casarse una vez que aquello terminara, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar._

 _Una bola de luz se posó en medio de la pista de baile interrumpiendo a los novios; era el patronus de Kingsley, dando un aviso de la caída del Ministerio y de la advertencia del ataque de los mortífagos. Y todo paso muy rápido, por más que corrió para alcanzar a Hermione y protegerla, Harry y Ron llegaron primero a ella y en seguida, Hermione Granger y Sirius Black se miraron a los ojos y en ese momento Sirius lo supo, tenía que dejarlos ir. Ella le susurro un "te amo" el cual el animago pudo leer perfectamente y sonrió, y le contesto "te estaré esperando" y al instante el_ _trío_ _desapareció de la vista del animago._

 _Habían pasado ya algunas semanas desde que la boda de Bill y Fleur había sido interrumpida por la visita de algunos mortífagos y aun no tenían noticias de su prometida, su ahijado y de Ron, y dado que el ministerio los tenía sumamente vigilados a los allegados de Harry no podía ir a buscarlos, los podía poner en peligro. Pero esperaba que estuviesen bien escondidos en la casa de seguridad que desde la muerte de Dumbledore había comprado y a los pocos días había llevado a Hermione para que tuviera conocimiento de su existencia y tuviera un lugar seguro al cual ir previendo una situación de este tipo, la cual se encontraba en el corazón de Londres muggle. "Ojalá estén ahí" era lo único que se repetía una y otra vez._

 _Varias semanas después por fin por fin pudo acudir a aquella casa en Londres Muggle y para su sorpresa se encontró con un verdadero desastre al llegar. Había platos, cubiertos y copas regados por el comedor y por la sala._

 _Siguió su camino rumbo a la biblioteca y encontró libros fuera de su lugar, y algunas notas de las cuales de inmediato reconoció la caligrafía de su prometida. Ella estaba viva. Ella había estado allí. Un poco más tranquilo se dispuso a salir sin embargo agudizo el olfato, pues la biblioteca aún olía a ella, a vainilla, pergamino y un toque de canela. Ese era su olor de amortentia de Sirius, lo sabía desde que era un chiquillo de 6to curso en Hogwarts._

 _Como buen canino, siguió el rastro por toda la casa, hasta llegar a la parte de arriba, donde se concentraba por completo el olor en la habitación principal, su habitación._

 _Al entrar a la recamara noto un poco de desorden, pues el bonito edredón color azul bebe estaba algo arrugado, las almohadas estaban desordenadas por completo, y en el tocador había algunas gomillas para el pelo de Hermione. No cabía duda. Habían estado allí, vivos y al parecer bien._

 _Los meses pasaban y Sirius no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde podrían estar su prometida, su ahijado y su amigo. Esta situación lo tenía loco, pues no había más que rumores de donde podrían estar ocultos._

 _Los meses pasaron hasta que el peor de los rumores llego a oídos del animago, y era que habían sido capturados por carroñeros y llevados a la Mansión Malfoy. Eso no podía ser. Sin embargo a las pocas horas de haber escuchado aquello recibió una visita inesperada, era el matrimonio Weasley Delacour informándole que hacía unos pocos días, los 3 jovenes magos habían estado en su casa y planeaban irrumpir Gringotts. Eso solo significaba una sola cosa, debía estar alerta por si en cualquier momento se desataba por completo la guerra. Sin embargo una hermosa y bonita noticia también había llegado por medio del joven matrimonio: por fin había nacido otro integrante de la familia Black y se trataba del primogénito de Remus Lupin y su sobrina Nymphadora Tonks._

 _Pero la guerra llego más pronto de lo que imaginaba y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en cabeza de puerco esperando poder pasar al colegio para hacer frente al ejercito de mortífagos que había reclutado Voldermort._

 _Por un lado, el ex convicto estaba asustado, sabía perfectamente que el único objetivo de aquel mago tenebroso era Harry, su ahijado, el único hijo de su mejor amigo y no era que dudase de las capacidades de Harry porque aunque el muchacho fuese muy humilde y negara lo talentoso que era, pero contra Voldermot las apuestas no estaban a favor del niño que vivió. Por otro lado, estaba el asunto de Hermione y es que por la cercanía que tenía con Harry muy probablemente sería otro de los principales blancos de ataque al igual que Ron… Y hablando justamente de ellos, el merodeador tenía miedo del pelirrojo, sabía de manera casi concreta sus intenciones con su prometida, independientemente que el menor de los varones Weasley siguiera en una relación con Lavender Brown. Eso lo enfurecía, pues a pesar de que le agradaba bastante el amigo de su ahijado, Hermione se merecía más que ser el "segundo frente" de un muchacho, aunque por otro lado estaba más que consiente de que el pelirrojo podría ofrecerle una relación más "normal" que la que él le daba a la chica de cabellos castaños, e incluso, un futuro mejor… Pero la amaba era un jodido egoísta que la amaba y estaría dispuesto a darle todo lo que le podía ofrecer, solo esperaba que ella no se arrepintiera. Y ante este solo pensamiento las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudarle, puesto que en unos instantes volvería a verla después de meses._

 _Todas sus inseguridades y miedos se disiparon cuando se vieron. Y sin importarles la presencia de los demás se fundieron en un cálido abrazo y en un desesperado e intenso beso, muy diferente a todos los castos besos que solían darse. Aquello basto para que a Sirius se le disiparan por completo sus dudas, aquella mujer lo amaba de verdad._

 _Y mientras para la pareja aquella demostración de afecto era lo más hermoso de sus vidas, para el resto de la Orden del Fénix era algo completamente fuera de lugar, pues ¿en qué universo loco Sirius Black y Hermione Granger podrían ser pareja? La primera en protestar fue Molly Weasley._

 _-¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?! ¡Aparta tus manos de la niña Sirius! ¿Acaso estás demente? - rugió la matriarca de los Weasley. Pues para ella aquella visión era simplemente aberrante._

 _De inmediato Remus Lupin intercedió por sus padrinos. -Molly por favor tranquilízate, creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos, tienen mucho de qué hablar- y el licántropo se giró hacia la pareja y les dio un leve guiño._

 _Arthur Weasley, quien tampoco entendía mucho de la situación, saco a rastras a su mujer, quien no paraba de vociferar un sinfín de cosas como que aquello era insensato. Sin embargo, se las arregló para sacar a su mujer de la sala._

 _Sirius miro a Hermione con tantas preguntas, pero ninguna se atrevió a salir por sus labios. Por su parte, Hermione estaba también en la misma situación, se sentía al borde de las lágrimas y es que no era para menos, a pesar de confiar en Harry sabía que había una amplia posibilidad de que Lord Voldermot ganase la guerra y ello significaría la muerte tanto para Sirius como para ella._

 _Sirius tomo su mano y encontró el anillo que compromiso que meses atrás le había dado, sonrió para sí mismo al igual que Hermione. Sin embargo aquel momento fue interrumpido nada más y nada menos que por Ron._

 _-Hermione… yo… yo…¿me dejarías hablar con Sirius, por favor? Solo será un momento- aseguro el pelirrojo. Hermione de inmediato miro a Sirius quien asintió y libero su abrazo. Hermione salió de inmediato de la habitación._

 _-¿Qué pasa Ron?- inquirió el animago quien sospechaba a que se debía que el pelirrojo quisiese hablar a solas con él._

 _-Bien, seré rápido- contesto el chico, quien pensó un momento y prosiguió._

 _-Mira Sirius, hace meses me enteré de que tú y Hermione al parecer están juntos y bueno también vi el anillo de compromiso en su mano y es más que evidente que ustedes quieren estar juntos, como una pareja. No te voy a negar que me puse furioso cuando lo supe pues yo… yo desde hace años la quiero, la eh querido siempre, pero ella te eligió a ti, y supongo que jugaste limpio.  
Solo quiero pedirte…bueno en realidad exigirte que la ames, es una mujer increíble y merece ser feliz. Dale toda la felicidad que a mí me hubiese gustado darle o te juro que te mataré- finalizo el pelirrojo. _

_-Por un momento creí que me intentarías matar Ron, pero agradezco profundamente tu sinceridad y el hecho de que respetases el que Hermione y yo estemos comprometidos. No sabes el calvario que fueron estos meses para mí, pensando que tal vez tú y ella podrían tener algo más- sondeo el animago al pelirrojo, quien lo miro sorprendido y a la vez apenado._

 _-Créeme que por un momento lo pensé, pero a final de cuentas, yo la eh cagado con ella infinidad de veces y dudo si quiera tener alguna oportunidad- puntualizo Ron tratando de sonar casual._

 _-Eras su amor platónico en 3er y 4to curso- se atrevió a decir el animago, esperando no darle esperanzas con su chica._

 _-¿De verdad? Vaya, sí que la cague- sonrió tristemente- En fin, solo quiero que ella sea feliz y si ella te eligió a ti, pienso respetar su decisión- finalizo el pelirrojo mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación, sin embargo, se volteó y sonrió con malicia._

 _-Aunque en realidad, no me molestaría si esta noche ella quedara viuda antes de tiempo-_

 _-Ni lo sueñes rojito, ella es mía- contesto al animago quien avanzó y le tendió la mano, el pelirrojo la tomo. Aquello había quedado saldado._

 _La batalla había sido brutal, tano que sin un poco de suerte tanto Remus como Tonks pudieron haber muerto, al igual que George Weasley. Pero finalmente Harry logro terminar con Voldemort y Sirius por su parte logro terminar con Bellatrix Lastrange, su loca prima quien estaba a nada de matar a Molly y a Ginny. Este hecho significo una tregua entre Molly y Sirius._

 _Agradablemente Sirius había sido esa pequeña diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de sus amigos y eso significaba mucho para él, ser útil después de todo el asunto de Azkaban._

 _Sin embargo, la mejor de las sensaciones había sido el ver a su prometida atravesar por el Gran Salón para correr a su encuentro. A ninguno de los dos les importo el hecho de que todo el alumnado, profesorado y la Orden del Fénix pudiese verlos, ya tendrían el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a verlos juntos, porque así estarían el resto de sus días._

 _Y como lo había prometido Sirius apenas habían transcurrido 6 meses cuando cientos de lechuzas partieron de Grimmauld Place con un pergamino. Era la invitación para la boda entre Sirius Orión Black y Hermione Jean Granger._

 _Y a pesar de ya haberlo sabido desde hacía varios meses esto no impidió que el corazón de Ron Weasley sintiera un enorme dolor, la había perdido definitivamente, más sin embargo tuvo que disfrazar toda esa desdicha y amargura en alegría por su "amiga", pues se encontraba en la casa Brown al cuidado de Lavender, su todavía novia quien seguía recuperándose después de la mordida de Greyback._

 _Al igual que el corazón de Ron, en Bulgaria el corazón de Viktor Krum se estrujo al recibir aquel pergamino en el que se anunciaba que su primer amor se casaría con otro hombre. Sin embargo sonrío para su interior, pues había conocido a Hermione y sabía que si ella se casaba era porque había encontrado al indicado. (Léase con acento búlgaro jaja) "Qué lástima que ese hombrrre no pueda serrr yo" pensó el búlgaro._

 _La boda se llevó a cabo en los bellos jardines de Grimmauld Place y pese a que Molly Weasley no estaba muy convencida de aquel matrimonio, aquel día no podía estar más dichosa, pues a Hermione la consideraba como una hija más. En general todos los invitados a la boda estaban muy extasiados al ver a la feliz pareja unir sus vidas._

 _Por su parte, los padres de Hermione no podían estar más orgullosos de su hija, tomando en cuenta por todo lo que había tenido que pasar hacía tan solo unos cuantos meses e inclusive el Sr. Granger se notaba más amigable en su trato con Sirius y por su parte la Sra. Granger accedió a bailar con él, mientras Ted Tonks bailaba con Hermione. Y bueno, ni hablar de la abuela Granger que parecía más que encantada con el whisky de fuego y el cotilleo con Andrómeda y Molly._

 _Esa noche después de la larga espera, por fin habían hecho el amor y aunque Sirius ya había estado con otras mujeres en su loca juventud, ninguna vez había sido tan intensa como aquella noche. Y es que al quitarle aquel delicado y fino vestido blanco que hacía verla angelical, no pudo resistirse ante la tentación de verla con aquella lencería francesa blanca la cual resaltaba las largas y bien torneadas piernas, además de sus delicadas curvas. Sin lugar a dudas, era perfecta y era de él._

 _A los pocos meses nació la pequeña y rubia Victoire, hija de Bill y Fleur y así la familia Weasley comenzaba a agrandarse. Sirius ansiaba tener un hijo con Hermione, pero sabía que era un tema delicado para la bruja, pues dentro de unos meses regresaría a Hogwarts a terminar su último año y después tomaría la propuesta de Kingsley de unirse al departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio de Magia. Por ende pensaba que los planes de un pequeño heredero de la nueva familia Black tendrían que esperar. Él lo haría porque la amaba._

 _Hermione regreso a Hogwarts como la Sra. Black y aunque Sirius la extrañaba más que nunca, la animaba a sacar las mejores notas, e incluso, algunas veces se escabullía en el castillo y le hacía algunas "visitas nocturnas"._

 _Una vez que el curso el Hogwarts termino tanto Ginny como Hermione se graduaron y Molly Weasley se encargó de preparar un banquete en honor a las graduadas en Grimmauld Place a petición de Sirius, quien no cabía de orgullo. Esa misma tarde una vez terminada la comida, Harry Potter se arrodillo ante Ginny Weasley y le pidió matrimonio, todos estaban más que contentos y a los pocos meses contrajeron matrimonio._

 _La vida no podía ser mejor en la vida de Sirius, pues todos sus seres queridos estaban vivos, Remus era feliz al lado de Tonks y su pequeños Teddy y Lulu, su ahijado estaba más feliz que nunca pues estaba casado con su pelirroja (al igual que todos los varones de la familia Potter) y además había anunciado la esperada noticia: Ginny estaba embarazada; él por su parte estaba felizmente casado con Hermione, quien ahora trabajaba en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y Sirius por su parte seguía en el Departamento de Aurores. Sin embargo lo que ansiaba el animago era un hijo, un bebé suyo y de la mujer que amaba, pero las semanas pasaban y a pesar de que Hermione ya no usaba protección no lograba quedar embarazada._

 _Ante ello Sirius comenzaba a deprimirse un poco, se sentía el responsable de aquello pues pensaba que era "demasiado mayor" para poder concebir un hijo y aunado a eso sentía que le había quitado a Hermione la posibilidad de ser madre. El otro lado de la moneda era Hermione se veía tan feliz, tan confiada que simplemente disipaba todas las dudas de Sirius y le decía que el bebé llegaría cuando tuviese que llegar y si no llegaba, bien podrían comenzar el papeleo para poder adoptar un bebé._

 _Pero para sorpresa de la pareja una noche, después de haber ido con los padres de Hermione llegaron a casa y ésta le dijo las palabras que desde hacía tiempo Sirius ansiaba escuchar._

 _-Sabes cariño, deberíamos remodelar alguna habitación cercana a la nuestra- lo sondeo la castaña, quien se disponía a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente._

 _-¿Vendrán de visita tus padres? Vaya tal vez lo dijeron cuando fui al baño, en fin, sabes ahora que lo pienso podríamos adicionar algunas alfombras que cambian la tonalidad dependiendo del humor…- Hermione lo corto, conociendo a su marido, este podría comenzar a divagar con alguna otra tontería._

 _-En realidad será una visita permanente, o lo será hasta dentro de varios años- sonrió dulcemente mientras servía el chocolate en un par de tazas._

 _La cabeza de Sirius comenzó a pensar rápidamente de quien podría tratarse y al darse cuenta de ello, nuevamente la Sra. Black tomo la palabra._

 _-Me temo mi amado esposo que… ¡vamos a tener un bebé!- Ante aquella revelación Sirius no pudo contener la alegría, por fin tendría un hijo. Después de tanto habría un bebé que aparte de llevar su sangre llevaría la de su esposa, su amada esposa._

 _Aquella noche hicieron el amor como locos, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, cosa que era totalmente falsa, puesto que la mañana de ese mismo día lo habían terminado haciéndolo en la cocina en lugar de haber desayunado._

 _Durante todo el embarazo de Hermione, Sirius no paraba de darle mimos y de soñar como sería su pequeño hijo. Y cuando Hermione apenas tenía 4 meses de embarazo Sirius la convenció de comenzar a comprar cosas para la habitación de bebé, así como también había convencido a la bruja de decorar la habitación con los colores de Gryffindor alegando que sería más que obvio que su pequeño sería un león.  
Todas las noches, el animago se preguntaba si sacaría los desordenados rizos de su madre, su nariz tan pequeña y perfecta, su sonrisa preciosa, su valentía…_

-¡Papi! ¡Papi!- lo saco de sus cavilaciones la dulce voz de una pequeña niña. Y al instante Sirius alzo la mirada para encontrarse con unos risueños ojos color gris iguales a los de él. Era su pequeña hija de 3 años, quién lo miraba curiosa.

-¿Qué pasa Minny? ¿Dónde está tu madre?- inquirió el animago mientras la tomaba en brazos y depositaba un tierno beso en sus pequeñas mejillas sonrosadas.

-Mami dice que vengas a casa de tío Harry o va a matarte, todos tenemos hambre - hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Ahora que lo pienso, mi amor yo también muero de hambre- dijo el hombre haciéndole cosquillas a la pequeña- solo que platicaba con mi buen amigo James sobre lo muy feliz que tú y tu madre me han hecho todos estos años- finalizo el animago.

-¿El tío James? ¿El de las fotos de la sala? Me agrada, pero vamos ya papi, mi pancita gruñe como un león- lo espeto la pequeña.

-Toda una Gryffindor- alego el hombre de los ojos grises mientras le daba una vuelta y la pequeña Minny daba gritos de alegría. Finalmente la puso de pie en el suelo y le dijo.

-Adelántate y toma los mejores panqueques para tu padre- Y la pequeña comenzó a correr alegremente mientras el viento alborotaba sus pequeños rizos color negro.

-Mis estimados Cornamenta y Lily, esa pequeña leona que acaban de ver marcharse o más bien rebotar es la pequeña Minerva Black Granger, hija mía y de mi hermosa y brillante esposa Hermione Black- sonrió el animago mientras se dirigía a la lápida blanca que yacía frente a él.

-Es una niña increíble, toda una merodeadora con corazón de león, digna de ser Gryffindor igual a sus padres y que su madrina… ¡Adivina quién es Cornamenta!- pregunto alegremente el ojigris- ¡Minerva MacGonagall! De hecho el nombre de mi pequeña es en honor a esa mujer del moño apretado que siempre nos mandaba a retención- sonrió el animago- Te puesto lo que quieras, Lily, a que tú también amarías a mi pequeña porque es la más bonita e inteligente de todas las niñas del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle, aunque también debo decir que tiene el mismo genio mandón de su madre, más Black no podría ser- sonrió al recordar todas las tardes que la pequeña Minny prácticamente lo obligaba a ponerse coronas y simular que era Rowena Ravenclaw.

-Bueno, es hora de irme, prometo venir en cuanto terminen las clases en Hogwarts porque están viendo al nuevo profesor de Pociones- sonrió con suficiencia haciendo un gesto ridículo al inflar el pecho - aunque yo quería DCAO sé que Lunático es perfecto para ese puesto- Sin más, el hombre comenzó a caminar, sin embargo, se detuvo y regreso.

-Y sabes James, más le vale al mocoso del mal que tienes por nieto que aleje sus sucias manos de mi pequeña- entrecerró los ojos al recordar lo unidos que eran James Sirius Potter y Minerva Black.

-Te quiero James y también te quiero a ti Lily-

Sin más Sirius Black se dispuso a salir del cementerio para reunirse con sus amigos, para poder brindar por el nacimiento del pequeño Albus Severus y aunque él no lo sabía también brindarían por el segundo embarazo de su esposa.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¿Qué les pareció? Tal vez parece un poco apresurado todo, pero mi idea era hacer solo un one-shot desde el punto de vista de Sirius y como es que fue una pieza fundamental para que algunos otros personajes se salvaran; yo sé, yo sé, esta muy de cuenta de hadas que todos mágicamente se hayan salvado pero no quise pasar por alto el hecho de que si se altera algo en la cronología de las cosas, los resultados finales fin, espero que no me odien mucho por cambiar toda esa parte._

 _Ojalá les haya gustado y por favor no olviden comentar._

 _Nos leemos en otra aventura._

 _MelissaNoemí_


End file.
